


Blue Fire

by fatale_distraction



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, Nudity, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatale_distraction/pseuds/fatale_distraction
Summary: Quick drabble based off a tumblr prompt: Heartbreaking kiss with Cullen and Trevelyan for tumblr user tardisonthenormandy. Enjoy, darling!





	

Blood pounded in Cullen's ears with a sickly rhythm, pulsing and surging with every breath, every beat of his heart. Groaning, clutching his head and rolling in misery. Sweat drenched his body, the sheets sticking to his flushed skin. He had already torn off his clothes, goosed flesh bare to the frigid mountain air blowing down from the hole in his ceiling, but all he felt was an all-consuming heat that was tearing him apart from within. He retched, but he hadn't eaten in days. There was nothing in his stomach but bile. 

"Cullen?" the familiar voice jerked him briefly out of his hazy stupor. The door to his office had swung open, and a woman was calling up to him from the bottom of the ladder that lead up to the modest loft he called his bedroom. 

Panting and gasping for breath, the commander was unable to answer, throat closing over the words, choking him. 

"Commander?" her head popped up over the landing. Inquisitor Trevelyan's eyes shot open wide when she spotted him, writhing in pain, the sheets tangled around his naked, sweating body. She wasted no time pulling herself up the rest of the way and scrambling to his side, nudity be damned. "Cullen, what's happening, what's wrong?" she gasped, fingers poking and prodding, checking his vitals as she babbled in a panic.

"I-I need it..." he rasped, eyes wild, bloodshot, rimmed with red. "I can't--I need it, I can't do it!" His hands clamped around her arms, squeezing harder than he would ever have meant to. "I need it, give it to me!" He shook her, tears streaming down his cheeks. His voice broke on the words and he collapsed into her arms, sobbing, begging for the taste of lyrium on his tongue.

"You don't need it," whispered the Inquisitor, combing her fingers through his sweat-drenched hair, pressing her lips to the top of his head. Her voice was fierce and raw, drawing him back to reality inch by agonizing inch. "You're fine, you'll be just fine, Cullen...I won't let you do this to yourself."

"No," he wailed. "I can't do it...please, just one drop...just one more..."

"Cullen, look at me." She cradled his face in her hands and gently forced him to look up into her eyes. She held his gaze firm, refusing to let him look away. Her fingers stroked his feverish skin, pushing a cool energy through her fingers, soothing the heat with tender touches, little shocks of ice. A ragged sigh escaped from the commander's lips, relief slowly flooding through him even as miserable tears still slicked down his face. She lowered her lips to his slowly, giving him plenty of time to turn away, to say no. But he just closed his eyes and leaned in, clutching her, white-knuckled. Her lips were cold against his like a breath of fresh air, shocking him closer to lucidity. He pushed closer, desperate for her, but she held him at bay, kissing him gently and lovingly, letting him come back to himself as the magic cooled his fever by degrees. He breathed her name, melted against her and let his head drop to her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry..." he whispered in a broken voice. 

She stroked his back, humming soothing words in his ear. "There's nothing to apologize for, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment or message me with any questions, concerns, or constructive critiques. You can scream at my inbox on tumblr at allmyhusbandsarefictional.tumblr.com


End file.
